1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an upright construction section having two section legs that extend spaced from each other in parallel positions and are connected with each other by a common section bridge. In particular, the invention concerns a C-shaped upright section with edge flanges extending along the longitudinal edges of the section legs opposite the bridge and pointing inwards.
2. The Prior Art
Upright sections of this type, and in particular C-shaped upright sections, are known in general and are primarily used in the field of dry construction, such as for building up lightweight partitions.
With such partitions, the section bridges of the upright sections are aligned perpendicular to the planes of the walls, and lightweight construction panels (or boards) are arranged on both sides and screwed to the legs of the section. Such lightweight partition wall panels may be gypsum cardboard panels, for example. Screws with self-cutting threads are used for fastening. In order to make it easier to drive in screws with self-cutting threads, the outer sides of the section legs are normally equipped with fish-skin profiles.
Partitions of this type, which are two-panel wall systems, must meet certain requirements regarding sound and fire protection. Multi-layered wall systems have already been proposed to that extent. As far as sound protection is concerned, the upright sections are the weak point in connection with such partition walls.
An upright section intended for building up two-board paneling systems is described in German Patent No. DE 36 19 398 C1, where the legs of the section are each flexibly connected with the section bridge over the longitudinal expanse of the section via a flexible section. The connection zones project from the section bridge facing away from the legs of the section, and consist of through-extending strips of hairpin springs. A stop means limits the elastic mobility of the section legs for yielding into the section cavity enclosed by the non-deformed upright section.
This known design is based on the documented finding that it is possible to reduce sound permeability through upright sections having a transverse spring temper.
This known upright section is used successfully; however, it is expensive to manufacture and it is deficient in sound protection. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an upright section that can be manufactured in a simple way and permits the construction of partition walls with reduced permeability to sound.
The present invention comprises a construction section having two upright legs spaced from each other and connected by a bridge. The section is C-shaped and has inwardly pointing edge flanges extending along the longitudinal edges of the section legs. The bridge of the section has at least one elastic segment with low transverse spring temper that extends in the longitudinal direction of the section. The elastic segment is shaped from the plane that is formed by the section bridge and provides a flexible connection to the section legs.
With the upright section as defined by the invention, the desired reduction in the transverse spring temper is obtained in that the section bridge is interrupted by at least one elastic segment extending lengthwise. The upright section consequently consists of two components that are not rigidly connected with one another, but via the elastic segments. The two components are movable against each other to a limited extent depending on the elasticity of the elastic segment.
It is therefore possible to build up two-board paneling systems with bending elasticity whose permeability to sound is noticeably reduced versus two-board paneling systems with upright sections as defined by the prior patents described above.
To reduce sound permeability, the side on which the elastic segment is shaped is unimportant. To connect the sections with brickwork walls, however, it is advantageous if the elastic segment protrudes into the interior of the section in the direction of the section legs.
Of course, the section bridge can be equipped with a plurality of elastic segments extending parallel with each other instead of using a lengthwise extending elastic segment. The elastic segments are preferably equally shaped.
If there is only one elastic segment, it should be arranged in about the center of the width of the section bridge, and preferably symmetrically in relation to a center line of the section bridge.
With the prior sections described above, the section legs are joined with the bridge with bending elasticity via connection zones designed as closed hairpin-like flexible sections. In the upright section as defined by the invention, the elastic segment is provided with perforations, slots or other recesses that are spaced from each other, so that components of the upright section extending on both sides of the elastic segment are accordingly joined with one another only via narrow material bridges.
It is particularly useful if the spaced-apart recesses of the elastic segment are shaped as slots extending in the longitudinal direction of the section, or if the slots of the elastic segment are arranged offset relative to one another.
According to a further development of the invention, the slots of the elastic segment are arranged in adjacent rows and within each row in such a way that there is space for the narrow material bridges. The slots arranged next to the slots that are successively arranged in the longitudinal direction extend across the material bridges formed between the slots arranged lengthwise. According to another development of the invention, all of the slots of the elastic segment have the same lengths and widths.
According to another important further development of the invention, the slots of the springy segment are not punched, but rather stamped through, with the edges of the slot set upright toward one side. The stamped-through slots usefully project into the interior of the section. Such through-stamped slots can be produced with suitable rolling tools.
The interruption of the section bridge by an elastic segment with low transverse spring temper and extending in the longitudinal direction of the section naturally results in the section legs yielding against each other as self-cutting screws are driven in for mounting lightweight construction panels, which logically makes it more difficult to panel the upright sections.
In order to remedy this problem, supporting elements are received between the legs of the section, which prevent the legs from being pressed together. Such supporting elements are preferably insulation material elements that are substantially dimensionally stable. Such elements may consist of a material such as rock wool, and are received in the interior of the section. The use of rock wool leads to improved fire protection for the partition walls so constructed.
When enhanced fire protection is unimportant, it is possible to injection mold insulating material into the interior of the section. Polyurethane foams, for example, can be considered for this purpose. If such supporting elements extend over the length of the upright sections, the sections are also provided with enhanced longitudinal stiffness, which is entirely desirable for reasons of stability.